


Three

by alinwndrlnd



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinwndrlnd/pseuds/alinwndrlnd
Summary: From love into three they have grown.
Relationships: Frank Delfino & Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Kudos: 16





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :)  
> This work is a triple drabble inspired by Tumblr prompts:  
> \- Person B cries because they dropped their shirt trying to get dressed and can't reach it.  
> \- "Can you help me up? Your child is pretty heavy in there."  
> \- "It's 2 AM but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway, so let's bake in our underwear."  
> All the prompts are pregnancy-related, so I hope you are okay with me writing another Winterfino pregnancy fic. I promise the next one won't have anything to do with babies :).
> 
>   
> For Mel.

"Just a pinch of salt." Frank murmured to himself. The aroma of their delicious breakfast filled the house, as it did every morning for quite some time now. "A bit of rosemary and we'll be done he-."

"Uuuugh." a throaty cry came crashing from upstairs and broke his train of thoughts. The sound he dreaded every time without a fail. Frank bolted up the stairs of their house in such a hurry, the food completely skipped his mind. The last time he saw Bonnie this morning, she was getting ready for work and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Now worry overwhelmed his senses.

Awaiting him was the sight of his girlfriend standing in their bedroom only half-dressed. He looked at her and chuckled.

"Are you making fun of me?" the tone of her voice so defeated. "I dropped this on the ground and now I can't reach it. I'll never get it back." Bonnie sobbed while pointing at an elegant white shirt with a silk bow tie laying on the dark wooden flooring of their room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he kneeled to pick it up. "Oh, come here. It's okay," he hummed sweetly as he stood back up.

Frank pulled Bonnie into his embrace, melting her frustration away with a reassuring kiss and a loving caress of her grown stomach.

* * *

 _"...Oregon is home to a unique array of wildlife, such as gray wolves, sea and river otters, and even a large population of Roosevelt elk."_ The television's flashing lit up their living room and found Bonnie on the white couch. A documentary was the only disruption of her half-asleep state, as she lied there for what felt like ages. Her exhaustion getting the better of her.

The sound of Frank's steps made her ears perk up as she felt him approaching.

“Bon," he whispered softly, leaning down to gently touch her cheek. "You look sleepy, shouldn't you come to bed?"

"Can you help me up?" she groaned, sitting up slowly. "Your child is pretty heavy in there." 

Frank reached for Bonnie's hand to help her but noticed a sudden smirk paint her face. He felt a light tug on his arm and found himself on the couch at once. The loss of his balance drew a giggle out of him. He loved her playful demeanor as it was a sign of happiness. The next while was spent talking and cuddling.

He woke up with a hazy mind, trying to figure out where he was. Sitting on their couch holding Bonnie's legs, he got a grasp on reality. 

"Shit, Bon, we must have dozed off..." Frank lowered his voice suddenly when he realized, she was still asleep. 

"I guess it won't hurt if we stay here."

* * *

Dark, thick, and silky. Bonnie's hand ran through Frank's hair as she watched him sleeping peacefully. Her stomach getting in the way of her own rest. Sighing, she propped herself up and planted a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. The sensation made Frank's eyes flutter and soon enough, awakened him.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked huskily at her visible unease.

"Yes, don't worry. Just another sleepless night," she nodded as she skimmed over her belly. 

"Looks like someone has the hiccups, yet again," Frank buzzed lovingly. A smile spread across their faces, watching Bonnie's tummy skip up and down.

"You should try and get some sleep," voicing out his concerns, he continued: "Is there any way I can help you?"

"There's this one thing. I don't know if it will help, but it's certainly going to make me happy."

"Anything, what is it?" intrigue covered his tone.

"A cake," her response soft and shy.

"Huh, a cake."

"You know what, it's nothing, forget it," she cut him off in a hurry, not wanting to be bothersome.

"Bon, that's alright. It's 2 AM but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway, so let's bake in our underwear," Frank beamed as he took Bonnie by the hand and led her downstairs, willing to do her heart good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!♥  
> Feel free to give me your feedback :).


End file.
